


a future with you

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Child, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Marriage, Oneshot, Post Series, The Future, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 6: The futureAdora comes home to her wife and daughter.





	a future with you

“Mama!”

 

Crystal happily ran towards Adora, as fast as her small toddler legs could carry her. The little girl had a smile on her face as she ran towards Ra her mother, before disappearing in a cloud of sparkles, teleporting into Adora’s arms, laughing.

 

Her blonde hair was filled with sparkles, much like Glimmer’s, and they become extra noticeable a few minutes after she teleported.

 

“Hey Crystal.”

 

Adora pressed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead, before playfully spinning her around, making the girl laugh.

 

“Mama!”

 

Hearing the girl calling Adora her mother, almost brought a tear to her eye, oh how she had missed her during the two week long scouting mission.

 

“Oh how I have missed you, did you get bigger?”

 

Before Adora could react, she heard a voice behind her, Glimmer’s.

 

“Nope, just more cranky. This little princess refuses to listen to mommy and has only talked about mama for the past two weeks. It’s easy to see who’s the favorite mom.”

 

The last line was a small joke, and Glimmer then pressed a soft kiss onto Adora’s cheek, happy that her wife was finally home.

 

“Welcome back Adora. Crystal isn’t the only one who missed you. How did the mission go?”

 

“Great! We managed to liberate a few villages from Horde control. We’ve taken back almost half a sector.”

 

“That’s great!”

 

“Yeah, but I missed you two so much. Now I just want to spend a few days with my beautiful wife and amazing daughter before leaving again.”


End file.
